Altered
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Kidd is late, Law gets worried, and some guy who knows how to mix chemicals messes everything up. OTP prompt series: Pirates of Love. Kiddlaw, with slight KillerxPenguin


**Prompt: Imagine a scenario (AU or not) wherein person A has been drugged or poisoned with something that creates heavy hallucinations, and the first person to find them is person B — whom A of course thinks is a threat, and immediately attacks. B is so shocked they have no time to react, and A only stops beating B when others arrive to the scene to drag A off.**

 **A/N: Do I get points for having a very unoriginal title? If I'm being honest this kind of half follows the prompt because I think it turned out better like this? And its borderline OCC as far as Kidd goes and as for Law its kind of my interpretation of him so take that how you will. This is one of the things I wrote in the car so any errors I will apologize for but I tried to read over it several more times (it took care of half of the traffic jam in Tennessee). That's all. Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

He wasn't nervous, Kidd was one of the Supernovas; he could handle himself. Sure, he was second to only Straw Hat when it came to attracting trouble. But he could handle himself. So Law _wasn't_ nervous.

Kidd was only late by half an hour, and that could be due to any number of _reasonable, logical, non-dangerous_ things. Law pushed out from the chair, the logical part of his mind telling him to calm down, _he wasn't nervous,_ and wait a little longer before jumping to conclusions. Though the emotional part of him, however tiny it had become, was reminding him that Kidd was hardly ever late, and every time that he was he contacted someone. The fact that some of the people on this island were considered worse than pirates by the navy wasn't helping.

Thankfully he was alone (though he shouldn't be) so no one could see him panicking. He forced himself to sit back down and wait in the main mess hall.

Sometime later, he stopped keeping track, Killer walked in.

"Kidd isn't back yet?"

"I haven't seen him, so I can only guess he isn't." Law slipped his mask back on to his face, it wouldn't do to have Killer know his true emotions.

He could feel Killer's gaze more than see it. "He should've been back by now, or called."

Law kept a lazy smirk on his face. "Maybe he got drunk and passed out it a ditch. Or maybe he got lost."

It wasn't fair to take out his anxiousness on Killer, but the first mate had always been suspicious of him, even after he started this relationship with Kidd.

"He's not like that, its been more than two hours."

Turning his gaze back to the door Law stretched himself out in the chair. "And what do you suggest?"

"Looking for him."

Law quirked his lips up. "He won't like that."

"Tough shit. He should get back on time."

He knew that Killer was as anxious as himself, maybe even more so as Killer had been with Kidd longer and knew him better. It wasn't something Law was looking to take from the first mate, he wanted them to get along after all. This was a long term alliance, or so Law figured.

"Sure." Law shrugged. "I suppose I'll help."

Killer only nodded and moved to gather the two crews to the deck. Law stood up and followed him at a slower pace.

The first mate of the Kidd Pirates was already splitting the crews up into pairs by the time he got there. Law was paired with Bepo, which wasn't a surprise. Killer was paired up with Penguin, which was interesting (Law noted the comfort Penguin now had with the other pirate and made a mental note to ask about it later). Finally Sachi was with Heat and Jean with Wire. They weren't bad matches.

Law bit back a sigh, again. They'd been searching their assigned area for almost two hours now, with no luck. It seemed the others were just as unlucky if the silence of the snail phone was anything to go by.

Bepo and him only had one more place to search; a large warehouse which appeared abandoned. Law snuck up to it quickly, Bepo behind him about ten feet. Once he was under it he motioned the bear over to to him.

"Up there."

With an understanding that only happened with people that traveled together for a long time Bepo cupped his hands, paws, whatever. Law easily climbed up them and was held steady as he peered into the building.

There was singular flame, and he looked over in that direction. It wasn't a large amount of light but it was enough for law to make out what was happening to some extent.

A man in a dirty doctor's coat standing over a form holding some sort of needle. From his distance Law couldn't see if it was full or not or see if anything was being said. The man moved and it allowed the flame to illuminate the second figure.

For the first time in a long while the Surgeon of Death almost lost his composure. The figure was Kidd. He signaled to Bepo to let him down. His mind was circulating every thing that could've occurred and what the goal could be.

"Bepo get back to the submarine and get my medical kit and extra syringes. Also get ahold of Killer and tell him that we've located Kidd. Tell him where the building is."

"Captain? What about you?" The bear tilted his head.

"I need to figure out what they did to Kidd before the Kidd Pirates get to them. They shouldn't pose much of a threat to me should they attack." Law twitched his hand on his sword.

"Aye, sir." Bepo shifted and Law could tell the bear was worried.

"I'll be fine." He gave the bear a half smile and that seemed to inspire the confidence in him that was needed.

Bepo quickly waddled off leaving Law alone. He would've preferred to have back up, but his medical training was overriding his common sense (and while he didn't want to admit it his emotions were also influencing him, worry and fear and anger). All he knew was Kidd was presumably injured and had been injected with something.

Law moved towards the doors, clenching his blade in one hand and the other one forming the position for his ability.

He kicked open the door aiming for surprise. "Room!"

The familiar blue sphere enclosed the area and he was already unsheathing his blade.

"Shambles!"

There was only one other person in the room and it was the 'doctor'. The 'doctor's' body flew apart. Law moved across the room quickly and caught the head.

The man, understandably, was startled by this turn of events. He was yelling about his body dropping on the floor across the room. Law tossed the head up and around so that when the 'doctor' landed he would be facing him. With his other hand Law lessened the room to just enclose him and his the 'doctor's' body.

"I'm going to ask you once-"

"You're Trafalgar Law! One of the supernovas!"

Law tried to not roll his eyes. "Yes, but I have a question for you."

The 'doctor' was going to cut him off again so Law glared the man back into submission.

"Now, I do hope you're in a helpful mood." He received no comment. "What did you do to him?"

"Who?" The man asked in a shaky voice.

"Him." Law turned the head towards Kidd's slumped form.

He felt sweat hit his hand from the man. "Now, explain."

"Who knows what I did." The man replied, he was nearly panicking.

Law tightened his grip on the head, he was not in the mood to play games. "I believe I said I'd only ask once."

"You'll find out soon enough." The man smirked.

The captain if the heart pirates narrowed his eyes at the man in his hand. _Why do these people think stalling for time will help them?_

Just as he finished that thought he saw Kidd's form start to move. Quickly he tossed the 'doctor's' head to the side as well as dropping his blade and rushing over to Kidd, no longer able to fight his medical instincts. He stopped near the chair Kidd was bound to, surprisingly the chains weren't seastone.

 _So how'd they get him here? I don't think he'd follow them willingly._ Law frowned, he has some ideas, but he didn't like any of them.

He waited until Kidd was slightly more coherent before he started to do a quick check over for injuries. Law's main concern was whatever they injected him, and any internal damage. Kidd groaned and instinctively Law moved towards the sound of pain. He was in medical mode now, scanning and analyzing and thinking about what he had to work with.

"Kidd?" Law called softly.

The red-headed let out another moan, and the Heart Pirate wasn't sure if it was in response to him or not. Law risked getting closer to check for a possible injury, while it was Kidd and the doctor was sure that the other pirate wouldn't do harm to him (not while they were together at least), he was still cautious.

When he was able to fully stand near Kidd, he reached up to move the spikey hair to check for any injury, that much he could do without his kit at least. The moment his hands touched Kidd was the moment all hell broke loose.

Law was tumbling across the floor before he registered the pain in his stomach. He groaned as he ran a mental check, nothing seemed to be too damaged. Though now his battle instincts took over and he was on his feet and grasping for a sword that was across the room.

"Room!" He yelled. "Shambles!"

He has switched a box behind him for his blade. Backing up he slowly bent down to pick it up, still not entirely sure what had hit him.

When his fingers touched the hilt it flew out of his hand. That was… it couldn't be. Law looked up and saw that Kidd had reached out his hand and sent the blade away from him.

The captain was confused, why was Kidd keeping the blade from him, had something happened?

"Oh! It's a success!"

In his rush to see what had happened to Kidd, he had forgotten about the 'doctor'.

"What is?"

"The serum! I'd be careful if I were you, I hear Eustass Kidd is quite the opponent."

Law darted his eyes to the head, wondering what the man was talking about. Didn't he hear any of the rumors surrounding the Kid and Heart Pirates? But that split second of distraction nearly cost him his life, he barely saw the syringe needle come towards him.

He jumped and rolled to his feet. Law turned his attention to Kidd who still was in that stance of his. _Shit!_

The doctor was starting to get an idea about what was happening, and if it was how he thought he was in _a lot_ of trouble. His theory was proven correct when another metallic object was flung his way.

He could see where his sword lay, and he would need to get to it before he could even think to take on Kidd, well more like subduing the red-head. Before the other had a chance to send more shrapnel his way he moved. It would've been less risky to switch with some place but he was running out of energy to use his room.

As he was about to close the distance between him and the blade Kidd got between them. Law mentally cursed, Kidd was strong without his Devil's Fruit and he was fast despite his size.

Law attempted to leap out of the way, but he made a miscalculation and in return he got a steel toed boot to his ribs. This time he knew that some had broken, he rolled across the room and slammed into the wall. Groaning he pulled himself into a standing position, he's had worse, but at least at those times he could fight back.

Kidd was moving towards him and at the moment Law knew that his only chance would be his room, but when he had slammed into the wall he had struck first with his arm and now it was throbbing painfully at his side, hanging limply.

 _Fuck_ He swore mentally again.

Whatever they had given Kidd was screwing with his perception of reality, that much was apparent. He knew that for whatever reason Kidd saw him as a threat, and people who were threats didn't last long in Kidd's presence.

Law was thinking, he couldn't overpower Kidd, and he didn't think that even if he could he would. He was a doctor, and he couldn't actually harm someone who was a patient. Kidd was moving towards him, slowly and threateningly. Law stood up best he could hoping that Killer and Bepo would get here soon.

Killer heard the noise before he saw it. A loud banging noise, at first he thought it was near them and ducked down.

"It was from the warehouse!" The bear cried.

The first mate of the Kidd Pirates straightened himself, ignoring Penguin's questioning gaze and continued running. If the gun had been that close then it could've easily hit Kidd or Law. They didn't know what they were running to.

Once they cleared the rest of the forest the group saw that the main entrance was wide open.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled.

Killer growled, why did his captain have to be so difficult and why did the Heart Pirate have to do things like this. He could've waited for help. Though the fact that Bepo was carrying Law's medical kit didn't go unnoticed by him. Which was worrisome.

"This is the place?" Killer asked.

Bepo nodded, his nose was twitching. "There's been fighting. I smell blood."

Killer was spurred into action at that, he didn't want to miss a fight if that was the case, or let his captain get injured because he didn't have someone watching his back. The bear was running in after him and Penguin was taking up the back, thankfully.

What he ran into wasn't what he was expecting. He was thinking that it was going to see Law and Kidd fighting whoever decided to mess with one of the Supernovas. Killer spent a couple more seconds studying the scene before acting.

Law and Kidd were facing off, and it looked like Law was losing. The Surgeon of Death didn't have his sword anywhere near him, it was impaled into the wall behind him, and he was nearly doubled over from his injuries. Kidd on the other hand looked like he was in much better shape aside from some bruising on his face, and Killer was wondering why one arm of his jacket was rolled up, but the most noticeable thing was the smoking gun in Kidd's hand.

Beside him the two Heart Pirates were calling out. "Captain!"

Law looked over to them, his eyes widening a little before he quickly changed his gaze back to Kidd.

Killer wasn't sure what he should do. Had Law betrayed them? He doubted it, for the most part the Heart Pirates were honest, and the ones beside him hadn't displayed any nervousness. Penguin tried to rush past him to get to his captain, but Killer quickly caught the smaller male. He wasn't going to let him go until he knew what was happening.

Stopping Bepo was a little harder, since he couldn't let Penguin go because he knew the other would just shoot off after his captain. Seriously, what was with these guys? Though he didn't have much room to talk, he'd be trying to get to Kidd if the positions were switched.

But if it wasn't betrayal then why was Kidd trying to kill Trafalgar of all people? Weren't they still together? Killer didn't get it.

"Trafalgar! What's going on here?" Killer called out.

He saw the surgeon set his jaw before replying briefly. "Eustass-ya has had something injected in him that's currently distorting his perception of reality!"

Penguin took in a sharp breath beside him, which was good, because it meant he understood the words said.

"Penguin?" He asked.

The shorter male turned towards him, from what Killer could see of his face he was worrying at his bottom lip. Not good then.

"What Captain meant was that Captain Kidd's been drugged, and see everyone and everything as a threat."

"Oh."

Bepo was squirming in his grasp. Killer tightened his hold. If it was everything then that meant that Kidd would see him as a threat and attack him as well. He didn't know how he would managed to get this fight to break up.

Trafalgar suddenly sank to his knees, and Killer realized how bad he actually was as far as injuries go even though he couldn't see any. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kidd start to move towards Trafalgar's prone form.

"Bear, come hold him back! Penguin go see what's wrong with your captain!" Killer shouted.

The polar bear cried out in alarm at the sudden order and Penguin tensed up. Killer dropped the both of them, and watched as the smaller male grabbed the medical kit from Bepo and darted off towards Law. The first mate cursed, as Kidd tensed at the sudden entrance of another person. He wasted no time in running and grabbing Kidd by the arm, Bepo following after him.

He wasn't sure what he should do now, but Kidd was restrained, and he was sure that if they were able to keep Trafalgar from dropping into unconsciousness he would have a better idea of how to have Kidd not trying to kill them.

Penguin glanced nervously back at Bepo and Killer, it looked like they were barely holding him back. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his captain, cursing his luck, Sachi was better at emergency triage.

He hadn't ever seen his captain sink to his knees in battle, after maybe but never during. He dug through the kit looking for some bandages.

"Penguin, I need you to take a sample of Kidd's blood before you use the sedative." His captain gasped out.

"Sure." He said, locating the bandages.

The only visible injury that he could see was the bullet hole just below his lung. He wondered if it hit anything vital.

"I'll be fine, do that now, I don't think the others can hold out much longer."

"But-"

"Go!" Law ordered.

Penguin hadn't ever been good at disobeying his captain, and he'd be able to work better if he didn't have to worry about Kidd murdering him. He grabbed the two syringes, and rushed over to the two struggling pirates.

"Move!" He yelled to Bepo.

The bear shifted enough to keep his grip but gave Penguin enough room to do what he need to do. Beside him Killer tensed up at his sudden proximity.

"I hope you have a reason for being over here!" He hissed.

Penguin ignored him in favor of sticking the empty needle in the arm over the vein. He quickly and expertly removed the blood, and once that was done he capped it and then switched needles to sedate him. Kidd had started thrashing when he inserted the first needle and saw that Bepo and Killer were having trouble holding him. Quickly he emptied the syringe, happy that they had doses in case of a situation like that.

A few minutes later he saw Kidd slacken and his eyes roll into his head. Penguin pulled the needle out and rushed back to Law's side letting Killer and Bepo deal with the unconscious Supernova

Law was leaning back on one of his hands now, arm shaking with the effort to keep himself sitting upright.

"Captain!" Penguin was sitting back by Law's side now, putting the syringe of blood into a case and tossing the now used needle to the side.

"Is Eustass-ya sedated?" Law had his teeth clenched.

"Yeah. Killer and Bepo are taking care of him now."

Law nodded. "Okay."

Penguin frowned, his captain was looking pale, he picked up the bandages he had dropped in the bag at his captain's order. He'd had to stop the bleeding for now, and worry about making it look pretty back on Kidd's ship. Quickly he grabbed a pad and pressed down on it, he pursed his lips and tried to figure out how to get the pad to stay while he bandaged it.

Bepo came over sniffing at Law. "Will captain be alright?"

"Yeah, hold this down." Penguin ordered distractedly.

The bear did as he was told and it took only seconds to wind the bandage around enough that it would hold the pad steady and to help stop the flow. Once that was done Penguin looked over his captain, finally noticing the state his arm was in and the sweat falling down Law's face.

"Captain?"

"Bullet was sea stone, I think it fragmented, I felt an exit wound." He groaned out. "My arm is badly injured, but I can't tell if its broken at the moment."

Peguin frowned, he had missed the exit would in his search for the main bullet hole, and they'd have to perform surgery on their surgeon, but there was the arm he had to worry about too.

Law panted "I have some broken or cracked ribs."

That made the pirate feel bad, he had wound the bandage tight without even thinking about the damage that could've been done to his torso internally. He made a small sound of apology. Law inclined his head a tiny amount.

Killer walked over with Kidd draped over his back not looking to thrilled with that fact. "He stabilized or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Hey bear –"

"He has a name." Law managed a glare.

"Hey Bepo, help me out, he ain't light." Killer shrugged to indicate the unconscious Kidd.

"Oh! Sorry!" The bear bowed and grabbed the other arm of Kidd and pulled half the weight onto him.

"You good to get Trafalgar back?" Killer asked.

Penguin nodded and moved the good arm on to his shoulder and carefully stood up. He didn't miss the way the taller male's legs trembled with the effort, but he didn't comment.

It was going to be a mess when they got back to the ship.

Kidd bit back a groan, he didn't know where he was at and an enemy could be waiting for him to wake up so pretending a little longer couldn't hurt. He thought back to where he could be. The last memory he had was walking back to the ship, he was slightly drunk and then a sharp pain to the back of his head and a draining feeling.

There was a vague feeling of rage and terror but he wasn't sure where that came from. Had something happened to Law? Or had he thought something happened to Law? With that thought in mind he nearly opened his eyes. He had to figure out what happened to Law. Though it would best if he remembered what he thought happened to Law.

Screw this. Kidd mentally growled. He hated waking up disoriented. It felt like a hangover but he hadn't drunk enough to be drunk, but the headache and the dull throb through the rest of the face was familiar. Feeling like he got punched in the face was new.

A door opened and he tried to deepen his breathing to make sure that it was convincing that he was sleeping.

"You're still bad at that."

Oh, it was Killer.

Kidd opened his eyes, regretting it right away, and closed them. Slowly he opened them and the image of his first mate standing by the door with his arms crossed came into view.

"So?" He spat back.

"You're lucky it was me that walked in here and not Trafalgar-"

Kidd couldn't help himself. "What happened to Law?"

Killer stiffened and he wondered what kind of face his first mate was making if that was physical response.

"What do you remember?"

"What happened to Law?" He growled.

"Why are you so focused on him? I can't tell you unless you tell me what you remember."

Killer's tone had Kidd responding honestly, he just needed to know what happened to Law, just waking up or not if the other was in danger he'd have to kill some people.

"I don't know, I was coming back from the bar slightly tipsy and something hit me on the back of my head and I felt drained all of the sudden."

Killer sighed. "You don't remember _anything_ after that?"

"Not really." Kidd responded. "Now what happened to Law?"

Killer shifted against the wall, and Kidd got the feeling he wasn't going to like the response. "Currently he's passed out in his room."

"Passed out?" That wasn't so unusual, but there was something more he knew.

"Yeah, he collapsed from exhaustion."

Again that wasn't so unusual as bad as that sounded. Kidd gave the other a look that said get to the point.

"He was working to get whatever they drugged you with, you were somehow kidnapped, out of your system. I guess it was doing some pretty nasty stuff inside your body more than just affecting your head."

Kidd blinked. Well that explained the lack of memories. "Affecting my head?"

"It was changing your perception of reality or some shit like that basically it was making you think of everything as a threat."

He was not liking where this was going.

"Trafalgar was the first one to find you, and you attacked him."

Kidd shot up straight in bed, he was right he didn't like where it went.

"I attacked Law?"

Killer nodded. "He was injured badly, but he still worked to get whatever drug that was out of you, and now his crew are mumbling about the physical strain on his body or whatever."

Kidd looked at his first mate, trying to detect any form of deceit. He didn't think he'd find any, but it was ridiculous to think that a drug would cause him to completely lose his head.

A vague memory came back to him, of words said when he was half conscious.

" _I hope that Trafalgar is the first to find you, wouldn't it be great for the drug to wear off when you're standing over your ally's corpse."_

Of course Law was more than an ally but that dude didn't need to know that. At least he had his answer about why he was so worried about Law when woke up, but now his worry was worse. What would he say now that he had injured Law.

"How badly did I injure him?" Kidd asked.

"Pretty bad, you shot him with a sea stone bullet." Killer replied.

He actually tried to kill Law. Kidd tightened his lips while he processed that information. It was hard for him to think that he would raise his hand against one of his comrades much less Law, with how their current relationship is.

"Wait you said that it was lucky you walked in here first, what did you mean?" He needed to steer away from that topic for the time being.

"Trafalgar isn't a bad guy, I'm sure he would've lied to spare you feelings, or something."

Kidd didn't think it sounded like Law, but then again it did. That man changed when he was around his patients, he was nicer, less sadistic he'd seen that part of him enough times to know when the other was in "Doctor Mode".

"Thanks."

Killer shrugged. "I'm going to get one of the Hearts, tell them you're up."

His first mate disappeared through the door. Kidd sighed once the door shut. He'd have to ask Law about what happened, he figured from what he was told and Killer's words that it had been Law by himself.

~  
Law woke up his mind muddle from sleep. He knew that he had passed out, and been carried to his room. His body ached from the beating he had gotten three days ago, and while he was healing nicely Kidd had yet to wake up.

As he checked to make sure his wound wasn't leaking, his stomach growled. How long had he been out?

Slowly he made his way to the dining hall, hoping that he wouldn't bump into anyone. It was likely his crew would try and force him to go back to his room and rest and that would cause him to pull rank which he didn't like to do. Thankfully the dining hall was empty except for the Kid Pirate's chef.

"Good to see you're up. Want anything?"

Law shrugged. "Rice balls."

The chef quickly got to work preparing them and Law sat at the table, it was familiar to the both of them and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

His food was done in minutes and he ate them quickly, eager to see how the Kidd's treatment was working. He expected nothing had changed, otherwise someone would've gotten him.

The door from the deck opened and Sachi walked in grinning, but tensed when he saw Law sitting there.

"Captain! You're up! How's your injuries?"

"They're fine. Haven't checked beneath the bandages yet."

"I changed them this morning while you slept, so they'll be fine until tonight." Sachi replied.

Law was glad that his crew was so reliable.

"How's the arm?" Sachi's head was tilted.

He had been grateful that it had only been deeply bruised and not broken, it would've been very difficult to deal with that type of injury.

"Still sore, but I have more mobility with it."

Sachi nodded. "Good, good."

Law raised a brow, he could tell that Sachi was hiding something from him now and it would only take a couple of seconds for him to find out what.

"Kidd's awake. He woke up yesterday after you passed out!" The other male rushed out.

The doctor was up and out of the dining room in seconds, his crewmate stumbling after him.

"How was he?"

"He seemed coherent and alert." Sachi answered right away.

"That's good. How was the head injury."

"Nothing more than a bump now."

"And there was no adverse reaction to the treatment?"

"None."

That was a plus side at least. "And his memories?"

"They were muddled and foggy, but it didn't seem to affect him too much. Killer filled him in on the stuff he didn't remember."

 _Oh shit._ Law continued walking, praying that Kidd would have enough sense to not start that conversation right at the start.

"Stay out until I call for you. It doesn't sound like I'll need any help, I'll just confirm everything."

"Aye, sir!"

Law walked into the "infirmary". He had told the Kidd Pirates that he wouldn't treat them unless they had an actual infirmary, so they had just emptied out a storage room.

Kidd was sitting up in bed as he walked in, eating some sort of food from a bowl. Good, it wouldn't irriatate his stomach any incase of a reaction.

"Good day, Eustass-ya."

The other captain hadn't noticed him until he spoke, and then the amber gaze was on him. He let Kidd have a few seconds to evaluate his condition before he walked over to slide his doctor's coat on, wincing as the movement strained his arm.

"Did I do that?"

"Do what?" Law asked with a raised brow.

Kidd made a lame gesture towards him. "That?"

"The injuries? Do I have to answer that?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light. In truth he was trying to forget the entire ordeal.

"I guess not." Kidd mumbled.

Law sighed. "They look worse than they are."

"What about the gun shot?"

"Nothing I haven't had before."

Kidd pulled a face. "Aren't you mad?"

"You weren't yourself, if you had been do you think we'd be having this conversation?"

Kidd looked surprised.

Law moved towards Kidd, slipping into his "Doctor Mode".

"Now Eustass-ya can you tell me if you have any pain?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF**


End file.
